


All The Ways

by chaircat



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Alec doesn't always say "I love you", but Magnus knows.





	All The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 3 years ago and I just found it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!  
> highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alec doesn’t always say “I love you”, but Magnus knows.

He never thought he would get used to the silent way Alec reassures him, but somehow he does. When Alec does say it, however, it feels like the best thing in the world, and Magnus should know. He’s been around a long time.

Sometimes it’s only a whisper between the sheets. The words dance across his skin, reminding Magnus just how much this dark haired shadowhunter means to him. He was always unsure if Alec actually knew what he was saying or if he was so far gone in the bliss that he was unaware. Either way, it didn’t matter to Magnus. Alec had said those words, repeated with every movement and every glance into Magnus’s eyes. This was real.

Other times he said it after a hunt, when he was exhausted or Jace had pulled some stupid stunt that could have gotten them both killed. He said it when he thought Magnus was asleep, sprawled out on those canary yellow sheets.

Very rarely did Alec ever outright say “I love you”. The message was hidden among everyday conversation; in simple questions, fleeting smiles, and caresses of the hand. Magnus caught all of these tiny gestures. It was Alec’s way of showing he cared. After a fight: “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Searching the warlock’s face for signs of pain, ignoring any injuries he might have sustained himself. Always there, comforting him. “Tell me about your day”. One simple request, and wrapped up in it is all the things he never says and all the things he wants Magnus to know. Magnus would respond in kind. “It was horrible.” I love you. “The clients can never make up their minds.” I love you. “What do you want for dinner?” I love you. “Let’s go to bed.” I love you.

But sometimes, if Magnus was really lucky, Alec would take his hand or lean into his shoulder and murmur those three little words. A smile would instantly appear on Magnus’s face as if by magic; a blazing white smile that only his lover could unlock. And he would respond by placing a kiss on his lips and whispering back, letting him know that this? This was real.

No, Alec doesn’t say “I love you” a lot, but he doesn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know!


End file.
